


Des blessures dans le cœur

by Misty1024



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Comme ça vous êtes prévenus, F/M, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, POV Multiple, Plusieurs PDV, Reveal, Self-Harm, Suicide, automutilation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Tout a commencé quand la pression se faisait trop grande.Et puis avec une simple question : "Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le bras ?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	1. Ce qu'on a besoin d'entendre

– Qu’est-ce que tu as sur le bras ?

Je me tournais vers Chat Noir, il fronçait les sourcils en regardant là où mon costume s’était déchiré durant le combat face à un akumatisé capable de découper n’importe quoi. Je jetais un œil à ce qu’il fixait et aperçus de légères coupures.

– Oh, rien, j’ai dû me faire ça en combattant. Ça va être réparé avec mon pouvoir !

Je lançais l’objet obtenu par mon Lucky Charm dans les airs en criant.

– Miraculous Ladybug !

Mon costume se répara, ne laissant plus apparaître les blessures qu’il y avait en dessous.

– Tu vois, comme neuf !

Je fis un clin d’œil à mon partenaire avant de m’enfuir pour éviter plus de questions. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me dé-transformais, laissant apparaître une Tikki contrariée et inquiète à mes côtés.

– Marinette…Tu m’avais promis que tu ne le referais pas !

Je soupirais en regardant les coupures sur mon avant-bras. Qu’est-ce que j’y pouvais après tout ? C’était un cercle vicieux, une fois la première griffure effectuée, c’était compliqué d’en sortir.

– Désolée, Tikki. Je ne recommencerais pas.

Ce n’était pas une promesse en l’air, j’essayais réellement à chaque fois, mais c’était si dur…

– Tu me dis la même chose à chaque fois. Tu as fait ça quand ?

Je baillais et me frottais les yeux, fatiguée, avant de répondre.

– Je sais pas ? Cette nuit…Ou la nuit dernière, je n’arrive pas à savoir…J’ai encore fait un cauchemar et je n’arrivais pas à me rendormir…

– Il fallait me le dire !

– Mais tu dormais, je n’allais pas te réveiller…Et puis, j’ai tenu une semaine, c’est déjà plus que la dernière fois, c’est bon signe, non ?

Elle soupira et ne répondit rien. Je savais que c’était mal mais une fois qu’on a essayé de soigner la douleur mentale par la physique, on ne sait plus trop comment faire autrement. Je me mis en pyjama, un avec des manches longues pour que mes parents ne voient pas les marques, puis je descendis manger. C’était simple de jouer le jeu quand les gens s’attendaient à me voir d’une certaine manière, ils ne font pas attention aux légers détails dans ces moments, même mes parents. Une remarque sur mon teint pâle ? « Oh, j’ai un peu de nausées, ça doit venir de là… », une sur mes cernes, « Désolée, je suis restée un peu trop longtemps à coudre, je n’ai pas beaucoup dormi », etc.

Une fois le repas terminé, je préparais mes affaires pour le lendemain, pas question de prendre un T-shirt à manches courtes dans la précipitation. Je m’allongeais dans mon lit et fixais le plafond en essayant de trouver le sommeil. C’était vain évidemment. Je levais mon bras et observais les cicatrices présentes dessus. Si seulement le Miraculous Ladybug pouvait les effacer aussi, je n’aurais pas d’explications à donner si on en venait à voir les cicatrices…Les marques récentes étaient rares, j’avais réussi à tenir suffisamment longtemps pour qu’elles cicatrisent…Ou peut-être pas…Elles étaient peut-être cachées autre part, la fatigue me faisait perdre la tête après tout.

Un mal de crâne intense se déclencha. Il fallait que je dorme. Je mis de la musique assez forte dans mes oreilles pour essayer de faire taire mes pensées avant qu’elles n’arrivent et fermais les yeux.

Pourquoi suis-je si faible ?

Juste ça, c’était ça qui guidait mes insomnies, mon incapacité à tous les protéger, à protéger Chat Noir des coups qu’il se prenait au combat, à protéger Alya des vilains qui s’en prenaient à elle, à protéger Paris du Papillon…

J’étais une incapable.

Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues, j’étais partie pour une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil probablement.

Pourtant, je parvins à trouver le sommeil assez vite, mais j’aurais préféré rester éveillée, ça m’aurait évité de voir les pires scénarios créés par mon cerveau.

L’alarme de mon réveil me sortit d’un cauchemar, accompagnant mon retour à la réalité d’une douleur vrillante à la tête. J’éteignis l’alarme et me recroquevillais sous la couette. Je ne voulais pas me lever, affronter une nouvelle journée, à quoi bon après tout ?

– Marinette, réveille-toi…Tu vas être en retard.

J’ignorais la voix de Tikki, mais quand ce fut au tour de ma mère de venir, je dus me résigner à me lever. J’enfilais mécaniquement les vêtements que j’avais empilés sur ma chaise la veille, mis du fond de teint pour cacher au maximum les marques de mes insomnies, puis partis pour aller en cours. J’attrapais un croissant au passage, mais le rangeais dans mon sac sans le manger, je n’avais pas faim, je ferais ça plus tard…

Je ne courus même pas pour arriver à l’heure, à quoi bon, j’étais déjà en retard.

– Excusez-moi pour le retard.

Madame Mendeleïev me fit un sermon que je n’écoutais que d’une oreille, en me rendant à ma place.

– J’ai dit, dans le bureau du proviseur. Et si vous continuez à m’ignorer, mademoiselle Du-Pain-Cheng, ce sera deux heures de colles en supplément.

Je soupirais. Il fallait que je marche encore ? Je n’en avais pas envie…

En repartant, je vis le sourire compatissant d’Adrien et cela me redonna un peu de forces…Il me soutenait après tout…

Après une excuse inventée de toutes pièces sortie au proviseur et une nouvelle tirade énervée de ma professeure de physique, je fus enfin posée à ma place, en classe. Lorsque la pause de dix heures arriva enfin, je lâchais un soupir de soulagement et m’affalais sur ma table en essayant de dormir.

– Marinette ?

Je ne répondis pas à Alya. Je sentis sa main passer dans mes cheveux pour retirer ceux que j’avais devant les yeux, elle voulait probablement voir si je pleurais, mais non, il aurait fallu que je ne me sois pas asséchée durant la nuit pour que ce soit possible. Alors que je commençais à sombrer dans le sommeil, je sentis sa main relever légèrement la manche de mon T-shirt et entendis une exclamation de surprise sortir de sa bouche.

– Marinette ! Tu l’as refait ?

« Tu l’as refait » cette phrase veut à la fois tout et ne rien dire. Dans la bouche de quelqu’un qui a un ami qui se drogue, cela sous entend qu’il a recommencé à se droguer, et on peut appliquer cela à plein de situations différentes.

Dans mon cas, cela voulait dire « Tu as recommencé à te mutiler ? ».

Je grognais une réponse quasi inintelligible et essayais de nouveau de m’endormir, ne serait-ce que pour les dix minutes qui me restaient.

Je l’entendis soupirer.

– Je suppose que tu ne vas toujours pas m’expliquer pourquoi ?

Je ne peux pas lui dire que c’est à cause de ma faiblesse. Du fait que je ne parvienne pas à les protéger.

Je ne peux pas lui dire que c’est à cause de mon inquiétude.

Que c’est à cause de mon rôle de Ladybug.

Des séquelles mentales que me laissent chaque affrontement.

De la peur que j’ai de les perdre à chaque fois qu’ils sont sur le champ de bataille.

De l’horreur qui m’envahit quand je dois les combattre lorsqu’ils sont akumatisés ou sous l’emprise d’un vilain.

Je pourrais peut-être lui expliquer que ça s’est empiré depuis la fois où j’ai empêché une fille de se faire agresser sexuellement, sous ma forme civile, et que si je n’avais pas eu mes réflexes, j’aurais fini à sa place.

Je pourrais lui dire que maintenant, chaque regard posé trop intensément sur moi me dérange.

Mais je ne pourrais pas ajouter que ces regards s’accumulent à cause du costume moulant que je porte quand je sauve Paris. Quelle idée d’avoir un pareil costume après tout ? Et dire qu’il vient de mon imagination…J’aimerais tellement le changer.

La sonnerie signalant la fin de la récréation me sortit de mes pensées sombres et je remarquais qu’il y avait des larmes sur mes joues. Alya était avec moi, elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de me calmer.

Les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver au compte goutte dans la salle, et j’essuyais mes larmes en essayant de cacher mes yeux rouges.

Alors que je m’apprêtais à repartir dans mes pensées, j’entendis la voix d’Adrien.

– Marinette ? Ça va ?

Je l’ai regardé sans vraiment le voir, il s’était retourné et semblait vraiment inquiet. Je lui adressais un faux sourire avant de répondre.

– Oui, ne t’en fais pas. Je suis juste fatiguée, j’ai cousu toute la nuit…

Il allait acquiescer mais son regard se bloqua sur mon bras et il fronça les sourcils.

– Qu’est-ce que tu as sur le bras ?

Je baissais les yeux et aperçu les coupures. Alya avait oublié de remettre la manche en place. Je me forçais à rire et répondis.

– Les risques du métier. Je me suis coupée en découpant du tissu, rien de grave.

Ses sourcils ne se défroncèrent pas, mais il n’insista pas. Il s’étonnait peut-être du fait que je ne bégayais pas ?

La journée me parut durer des dizaines heures. À midi, je ne mangeais que peu, et encore, c’était sous l’insistance d’Alya. Je récupérais mon croissant dans mon sac en fin de journée et l’avalais péniblement. Je devais aller patrouiller ce soir, il me fallait des forces.

Je réalisais le même manège que la veille auprès de mes parents avant de partir patrouiller. Cependant, Chat Noir était là, il semblait m’attendre.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n’est pas mon tour ? Je demandais.

– Si, si…Je voulais juste te demander quelque chose…

Je m’installais à côté de lui.

– Hm ?

– Je…Je m’inquiète pour une amie, elle a vraiment l’air d’être fatiguée ces derniers temps…Et sa meilleure amie lui reproche « d’avoir recommencé », je ne sais pas de quoi elles parlent mais…C’est quelque chose d’important je crois.

Je sentis un sourire ironique se dessiner sur mon visage.

– Demande-lui dans ce cas…

Ce n’était peut-être pas le meilleur conseil à donner, sûrement cette amie lui donnera une excuse idiote.

– Je l’ai déjà fait…Elle m’a juste dit qu’elle était fatiguée…

– Eh bien…Tu n’as rien remarqué de bizarre dans son comportement ? Ou autre ?

Il sembla réfléchir un moment.

– Elle a pas mal de blessures sur les bras, des coupures…Tu penses que quelqu’un peut s’en prendre à elle ?

Je secouais la tête.

– C’est évident. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça, je ne la connais pas après tout. Mais elle doit probablement se mutiler…

Il eut un air choqué pendant un instant avant de répondre.

– C’est impossible, je l’aurais remarqué avant ! Elle est un vrai rayon de soleil, si elle était triste au point de faire ça je l’aurais vu…

– Ceux qui sourient le plus sont souvent ceux qui en ont le moins envie. Tant qu’on garde un sourire plaqué sur notre visage, personne ne s’inquiète et c’est plus simple de vivre comme ça. On peut toujours penser que quelqu’un ne ferait jamais ça, mais on ne peut jamais en être sûr. Essaie de creuser le sujet, peut-être que tu pourrais l’empêcher de faire une plus grosse bêtise, qui sait.

Il parut pensif un moment puis demanda.

– Dis, ma Lady. Hier, les blessures sur ton bras, elles venaient vraiment du combat ?

Je l’avais sentie venir celle-là. Je lui adressais un léger sourire et répondis.

– Qui sait, on ne voit jamais les bras des super-héros, la seule chose qu’on voit d’eux, c’est une partie de leur visage.

Et je partis patrouiller en le laissant en plan.

Le lendemain j’arrivais en avance, conséquence d’une énième nuit d’insomnie.

– Marinette ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Je regardais Adrien et acquiesçais. Que voulait-il ?

– Écoute, tu sais, pour ce que je t’ai demandé hier…Je…ça m’a paru étrange alors j’en ai parlé à une amie et…Je…J’ai toujours pensé que tu allais bien, mais elle m’a fait remarquer que ceux qui semblent aller le mieux sont souvent ceux qui vont mal. Je…Elle m’a conseillé de t’en parler clairement pour t’empêcher de faire une bêtise plus grave encore…Enfin, il faudra que je lui en touche deux mots à elle aussi, mais ce n’est pas le sujet. Je…Mari, est-ce que tu te mutiles ?

Je le regardais, d’un air probablement éberlué. Puis j’éclatais de rire. Un vrai, comme ceux que je n’avais pas eu depuis bien longtemps. Un rire si intense que des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Il était surpris. Et il le fut encore plus lorsque les quelques larmes de joie que j’avais sur le visage furent remplacées par un torrent de larmes de douleur et de quelques sanglots.

– C’est juste que…

Je m’effondrais à ses pieds et il s’accroupit à mon niveau pour me serrer dans ses bras.

– Que…j’ai si peur de vous perdre, tous, par ma faute. Je…Je n’arrive pas à vous protéger, juste à vous sauver au dernier moment. Et je me dis, et si, et si je n’y arrivais pas la prochaine fois ?

Il était perdu.

– Tu n’as pas à sauver le monde Marinette…

Mes larmes continuaient de couler.

– Non, pas le monde, juste Paris. Oh, Chat, tu n’imagines pas à quel point j’ai peur à chaque fois que tu te prends un coup pour me protéger. Tu n’imagines pas à quel point j’ai peur quand je vois Alya sur le champ de bataille, quand elle est prise dans des attaques, tu n’imagines pas à quel point ça m’horrifie de devoir combattre mes amis quand ils sont akumatisés !

Il resta silencieux un moment, il devait probablement essayer de comprendre ce que je disais.

– Et…C’est pire. C’est pire depuis que j’ai arrêté ce type. Il a failli me violer Chat, alors que je n’étais que moi, que Marinette, et…Et depuis, à chaque fois que les regards des gens s’attardent trop sur mon putain de costume moulant, ça me dégoûte, ça me donne envie de chialer, de m’enfermer pour ne plus jamais sortir.

Je sentis ses bras se refermer plus fort contre moi.

– Je n’arrive même plus à écouter Tikki, j’ai brisé un nombre incalculable de promesses que je lui ai faite, que j’ai faite à Alya, en promettant de ne pas recommencer, mais à chaque fois, je craquais, à chaque fois, j’étais incapable de m’empêcher de prendre une putain de lame pour me tailler le bras, sérieux, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? J’ai une famille qui m’aime, des amis, des super-pouvoirs, le garçon que j’aime m’aime en retour, enfin, en quelque sorte…je…

– Calme-toi…Ma Lady, calme-toi.

J’avais arrêté de pleurer depuis un moment mais mes sanglots continuaient.

– Je suis là, moi. Alya est là aussi, et si tout ça te pèse trop, je suis sûr que tu peux lui dire, ta Kwami est intelligente, elle sait que c’est bon pour toi d’en parler, alors ne garde pas tout pour toi, confie-toi, tu n’iras pas mieux immédiatement, ce n’est pas magique, mais tu auras du soutien, et c’est ce qui est le plus important dans tout ça. Tu vas t’en sortir, Marinette, princesse, ma Lady. Parce que tu es forte, tu n’es pas une incapable.

C’était sûrement ça que j’avais besoin d’entendre…


	2. Ce n'est pas de ta faute

Juste une fois de plus, ça ne ferait pas de mal, pas vrai ? Une dernière fois et j’arrête…Foutaises. Je critiquais les pensées que j’avais eu la seconde précédente, stupide…

Avec cette partie de moi qui me murmurait que ça ne ferait rien ; que de toute manière Tikki dormait, et que personne ne le saurait, comme les six…Sept fois précédentes ; je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Je devais résister, poser ce fichu ciseau, qui n’aurait dû servir à l’origine qu’à découper du tissu, pas ma peau, je l’avais promis à Adrien, Chat Noir, je l’avais promis à mon petit-ami, alors pourquoi je voulais briser une huitième fois cette promesse ?

J’entendis du bruit sur mon balcon, sûrement Chat Noir…Ou un akumatisé. Ou tout simplement un Akuma, venu pour moi, ah…non, ça ne fait pas de bruit les papillons. J’ouvris la fenêtre et aperçu…Alya.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Et…Et comment t’as réussi à monter ici ?

– Je viens te voir. Et ça, j’ai pas le droit de le dire.

Simple supposition : Elle est montée en tant que Rena Rouge. Ah…ces nouveaux porteurs définitifs, tous irresponsables. Je sentis un léger sourire naître sur mon visage face à ma propre bêtise. C’était bien d’arriver à sourire…

– Eh bien…Entre alors ?

Je retournais sur mon lit en lui indiquant de fermer la fenêtre, tout en cachant Tikki de sa vue. Je ne lui avais pas dit, j’avais Adrien pour me confier…C’était suffisant…Et puis, elle serait en danger…Et peut-être déçue de voir que son héroïne était faible au point de se faire mal.

– Bon, Mari…J’ai bien vu que t’allais pas bien aujourd’hui. Il s’est passé un truc particulier ?

J’ai recroisé le gars. Je l’ai reconnu, il ne l’a pas fait, heureusement qu’il ne l’a pas fait…Je n’y aurais probablement pas coupé cette fois-ci…

– Je…Non…Rien de spécial.

Elle me lança un regard suspicieux.

– Tu en as au moins parlé à Adrien ?

– Oui…

En quelque sorte…

– Il m’a pourtant dit qu’il ne savait rien tout à l’heure…

– Quand ?

– Vingt-et-une heure ? Quelque chose comme ça…

Je jetais un œil à l’heure, il était minuit.

– Je lui ai parlé vers vingt-deux heures, quelque chose comme ça. C’est pour ça. Pourquoi tu viens aussi tard ?

– J’ai essayé de me persuader que tu allais bien, mais j’ai préféré venir au final, j’avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise.

Je regardais le ciseau, toujours présent sur mon bureau.

– Oh. Hm…J’ai promis à Adrien de ne pas recommencer…

– Mais tu l’as déjà refait depuis. Et ne me mens pas, je le sais…

Je soupirais, j’avais été grillée.

– C’est que c’est dur…

– Et tu ne veux toujours pas m’expliquer ?

Je penchais la tête sur le côté.

– J’ai Adrien pour me confier…

– Sauf que tu ne l’as pas fait aujourd’hui.

– Si, si, je t’ai dit…vers vingt-deux heures.

Alya soupira.

– Son père lui coupe tout appareil électronique à vingt-et-une heure trente, tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

Je clignais des yeux. C’est vrai qu’Adrien n’était pas censé être dehors sur la tour Eiffel en costume de Chat à vingt-deux heures.

– Chat…C’est que j’en ai parlé à Chat…

– Hm. À vingt-deux heures je suppose ?

Je hochais la tête.

– Il était sur la tour Eiffel avec Ladybug à cette heure-là, certaines photos d’eux ont été prises.

– Bah justement, j’étais en train de me confier à lui.

Un ange passa.

– Oh. J’ai parlé avant de réfléchir je crois…J’étais avec eux…C’est pour ça…

– Il n’y avait qu’eux deux…

– Mais j’y étais.

Ce n’était pas un mensonge en soi.

– Marinette…Ne me mens pas.

– Je mens pas ! J’étais là-bas…Avec Chat…Et même que Chat m’a dit que je devais pas me dénigrer, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux que moi…Pff, ça a toujours été un beau parleur…Mais il était sincère…Je sais qu’il me ment jamais…

– Qu’il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux que toi ?

– Comme copine. Oh. Copine amie…Pas copine…copine…Ah…

– Explique-moi, je vois bien que tu te retiens de dire des trucs importants…Je ne répéterais rien à Adrien, promis.

Je la fixais longuement.

– Il le sait…Il sait que je sors avec Chat…

– Mais…Chat Noir n’est pas en couple avec Ladybug ?

– Si, si…Même qu’Adrien il sort avec Ladybug aussi…Sauf qu’on évite de se voir comme ça, parce qu’après…Bah ça ferait des problèmes avec la presse…

Alya avait l’air bien perdue. Après tout, je devais admettre que je ne devais pas être très claire.

– C’est ça qui t’a mise dans cet état ?

Je secouais la tête.

– J’ai revu ce type…J’étais avec Adrien donc ça a été…Il était là…Il m’a pas reconnue…Mais il est la raison pour laquelle je supporte plus mon costume de merde…Mais bon, je dois faire avec…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Dis-moi tout, Mari.

– Je peux pas ! Tikki elle voudrait pas…Quoi qu’Adrien il a dit que Tikki elle comprendrait…Tikki…Tu veux bien que je dise à Alya… ? Quoi que non, tu serais en danger.

Je vis ma Kwami surgir devant moi, et devant Alya également.

– D’habitude, je mets la sécurité avant tout, mais…Elle a besoin de toi, Alya.

Ma meilleure amie fixait Tikki, d’un air choqué.

– Mais c’est…Un Kwami…Un Kwami…Rouge à pois noirs…Le Kwami de Ladybug.

– Mais Tikki, on avait dit qu’il fallait pas dire !

Elle me regarda.

– Marinette, tu ne parles même pas convenablement, on dirait presque une enfant. Et tu as déjà lâché trop d’informations à cause de la fatigue, alors confie-toi pleinement.

– Oui, oui, la fatigue, la fatigue…Pas la bouteille d’alcool que j’ai piqué à mes parents en espérant oublier tout ce soir…

– Merde, Mari ! T’as pas fait ça quand même.

– Parlé à voix haute ? Oups…Bah du coup je peux dire…C’était y’a…y’a deux ans…à la rentrée, j’ai eu mon Miraculous…C’était bien au début…Puis j’ai senti les contre-coups…La fatigue, la peur, le stress…’tain Alya, je t’ai même vue mourir une fois…Heureusement que le Miraculous Ladybug t’a ranimée, mais t’étais morte. Ç’a été le début de la descente aux Enfers…Pis y’a ce type aussi, il a failli me violer, eh, j’l’ai recroisé aujourd’hui, pour ça que je vais pas super bien…

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, évidemment.

– Eh…après je vais mieux qu’avant, je veux dire…J’ai découvert qu’Adrien était Chat…Et dire que je pensais l’aimer avant, maintenant je sais qu’aimer, c’est ce que j’ai ressenti en le découvrant…Quoi que…Après ma crise de larmes. Enfin…Tu comprends ? Je comprends pas super bien moi…

– M-mais tu vas mieux depuis…l’agression ?

Je la fixais avec un sourire en coin.

– Je vais mieux. Je vais toujours mieux. Demain, j’irais mieux qu’aujourd’hui, et ainsi de suite…C’est juste pas la bonne question. Adrien me demande aussi toujours si je vais mieux. Je réponds la vérité : Oui. Mais après…Aller mieux, ce n’est pas aller bien. Moi, je veux aller bien !

– Donc…Tu ne vas pas bien ?

Je secouais la tête.

– Faut savoir que…Quand t’es arrivée, j’étais sur le point de recraquer ! Drôle, hein ? Ça fait un an que je me suis confiée à quelqu’un d’autre que Tikki, à Adrien, un an que je suis avec lui, un an qu’il est à mes côtés tous les jours et je suis pas fichue d’aller bien, je suis nulle.

– Non ! Je t’interdis de te dénigrer, ce n’est pas ta faute si tu vas mal. Et puis, je serais là pour toi aussi.

– Mais…Je vous pèse…à aller mal tout le temps.

– Tu vas mal, tu es en dépression, essaie pas de nier, tes parents m’en ont parlé une fois pour essayer de savoir ce qu’il se passait, mais comprend bien une chose, et retiens-la : Ce. N’est. Pas. Ta. Faute.


	3. Courir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est une forme un peu plus libre, sous forme de poème.  
> Je suis désolé pour ceux qui lisent à coup de google traduction, mais celui-là risque d'être dur à comprendre.

Courir.

Courir à m’en faire éclater les poumons,

Même si ce n’est pas bon.

Jusqu’à que mes muscles tirent,

Et crier, sans rien avoir à dire.

Courir.

Courir loin de tout, jusqu’à que ma respiration devienne difficile.

Me projeter de toits en toits, en ne tenant qu’à un fil,

Alors même que ma poitrine me brûle.

Ignorer tout ce qui se déroule hors de ma bulle.

Courir.

Simplement se concentrer sur les chocs de mes pieds contre le sol.

Sur le vent qui souffle sur ma peau à une vitesse folle.

Non. Ne surtout pas penser à tout le reste.

À tout ce que, depuis un bon moment, je déteste.

– Ma Lady ?

Courir.

Ignorer sa voix, les sons de ses pas à côté de moi,

Qui sont pourtant là depuis bon nombre de mois.

Simplement oublier mes pensées, avec mes muscles qui me lancent

Juste rester éternellement dans cette transe.

– Ma Lady ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Courir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de m’arrêter.

Sans laisser les larmes monter.

Je continuerais d’avancer, les émotions à cran,

Mais je ne veux pas emporter celui que j’aime tant.

– Marinette ! Réponds-moi !

Courir.

Mais chuter.

Lâcher un léger cri.

Le rythme de mes pas n’est plus là pour me guider…Mon cœur refuse de se calmer, mais mes larmes se remettent à couler.

Je sens ses bras m’entourer.

– Allez, Mari…Dis-moi…Explique-moi. Je suis là.

Je sens la chaleur de son corps,

Et les battements de son cœur

Alors qu’il me serre fort

Pour tenter de calmer mes pleurs.

– J’ai craqué, Adrien. Encore. Toujours. Je ne parviens pas à garder ma vie en ordre. À quoi tout ça rime ! Je ne comprends pas…

Alors que je m’apostrophe, il reste calme.

– Marinette…Tu vas de mieux en mieux…Ne t’en veux pas pour une fois…Tu commences à aller vers la guérison.

Et il bouge sa main sur ma joue, avant d’essuyer une larme avec son pouce.

– Mais je recule toujours après avoir avancé…Je te blesse, toi. Et je vous blesse, tous. J’essaie d’oublier ces idées. De les enfermer à jamais. Mais je n’y arrive pas ! Je n’arrive pas à tourner la page…alors à quoi bon ?

– N’abandonne pas, Ma Lady…Je t’en prie. Tu vas y arriver. Tu as déjà bien avancé.

– Pourtant, il y a des jours où je me réveille, où rien ne va. Il y a des jours où je n’arrive pas à tenir debout. Où tout me revient en tête, et où ça me prend au cœur, comme si c’était encore hier. Ça me fait peur. Chat. J’ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour surmonter tout ça.

J’ai peur de ne pas y parvenir.

De ne pas atteindre mon avenir.

De tout lâcher avant…

Que toutes les promesses que j’ai faites ne soient du vent.

Immobile.

Je le reste, tandis qu’il reste silencieux.

J’ai mes yeux rivés aux cieux.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, c’est toujours aussi délicieux.

Puis il s’écarte…

– Ma Lady, tu es ce que j’ai de plus précieux.

« Alors reste, je te prie. »

C’est ce qu’il pense, mais n’a pas dit.

– Je vais essayer…

Mais est-ce que je vais également briser cette énième promesse ?


	4. À nouveau de bonne humeur

Lorsque j’arrivais au lycée ce matin-là, Marinette semblait de bonne humeur. Elle était arrivée en avance, ce qui était le genre de chose qui m’inquiétait habituellement, mais elle semblait plutôt détendue, alors je prenais cela comme une bonne avancée.

J’étais très inquiet ces derniers temps, étant donné que le rôle de Gardienne lui avait été rajouté sur les épaules, et qu’elle avait déjà du mal avec son seul rôle de Ladybug. Lorsqu’elle m’aperçut, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et elle vint me saluer en m’embrassant.

– Hey, Adrien !

– Salut, Princesse, t’es là avant tout le monde, dis-moi.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de lâcher.

– Je voulais profiter de cette belle journée de printemps au maximum !

Je mis ma main sur mon cœur puis fis un pas en arrière, d’un air faussement blessé.

– Ce n’était pas pour ton chat-rmant chaton que tu étais là ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et me répondit.

– Mais si, mais si. Ne t’en fais pas ! Oh, Alya !

Ainsi, aussi vite qu’elle était venue pour moi, elle partit dire bonjour à sa meilleure amie, qui rigola en voyant tant d’enthousiasme.

– Eh bah, tu m’as l’air de bien bonne humeur, Mari !

La fille aux yeux bleus la regarda sans rien dire pendant une seconde, avant de hocher la tête.

– Tant mieux, j’ai décidé de passer une bonne journée !

Elle fournit le même accueil chaleureux à toute la classe, exception faite pour Chloé et Lila, quand elle arriva dans la salle de cours. La plupart étaient surpris de la voir aussi survoltée et enthousiaste, étant donné l’état dans lequel elle était depuis plus d’un an.

– Ça me fait penser au début de la troisième…Me souffla Alya, alors qu’elle observait sa meilleure amie en train de discuter avec Juleka et Rose.

– Oui…ça fait du bien de la voir aller mieux. J’avais peur de la perdre avec la pression supplémentaire.

Suite à ça, nous nous contentâmes de l’observer jusqu’au début du cours, où elle retourna à côté d’Alya. Elle n’avait pas l’air de trop prêter attention à la leçon, en tout cas, elle s’était faite reprendre trois fois par la professeure à force de parler à sa voisine de table.

Lors de la pause de dix heures, elle décida de se poser contre moi, les yeux fermés, et un sourire apaisé sur le visage.

– Je t’aime, chaton…Tu le sais, ça ?

Je lâchais un petit rire quand elle dit cela, avant de rétorquer.

– Hm…On est ensemble depuis un an et demi, mais non, je ne savais pas ! Plus sérieusement, je t’aime aussi, Ma Lady.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans le mien, avant de poser ses lèvres sur ma joue et de me souffler.

– Je veux juste que tu sois heureux…

Sa voix tremblait légèrement quand elle prononça cette phrase. Je fronçais les sourcils en sentant une larme couler dans mon cou.

– Marinette ?

Elle s’éloigna et essuya ses yeux, avant de rigoler légèrement.

– Désolée, je suis toujours un peu fatiguée, ça me rend émotive.

Je la regardais longuement avant de lui demander.

– Tu me le dirais s’il s’était passé quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête et répondit.

– Bien sûr !

Et je voyais bien dans son regard qu’elle ne me mentait pas.

– C’est juste…J’ai envie de dire tout ce que j’ai sur le cœur. Je ne l’ai pas fait depuis longtemps, alors…

Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges quand elle prononça ces mots.

– Je vois.

Suite à ça, elle reposa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je remarquais qu’Alya prenait des photos au loin, tout en discutant avec son copain. Marinette n’avait pas dû la remarquer.

De retour en classe, Lila s’approcha de ma petite-amie.

– Marinette…Comment tu as pu faire ça !

Je m’apprêtais à réagir, mais la concernée répondit avant.

– Écoutes Lila, quoi que tu m’accuses d’avoir fait, je n’ai pas de temps à te consacrer. Aujourd’hui est une journée consacrée aux gens que j’apprécie.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit s’asseoir, ignorant les demandes de la menteuse.

– Dans ce cas, si aujourd’hui est une journée sacrée, on en parlera demain !

Cette phrase eut l’air de faire réagir ma copine, qui jeta un regard à la jeune fille, avant de hausser les épaules.

– Demain ? Oui, tu pourras m’expliquer ça demain, si tu veux. Je ne te promets pas de te répondre, cependant.

Et la journée continua comme elle avait commencé. Il n’y eut pas d’attaque d’akumatisé, heureusement, je ne voulais pas que le moral de Marinette soit affecté. À la fin de la journée, alors que je me rendais à mon cours de chinois, je me rendis compte que ma petite-amie ne partait pas vers chez elle.

– Princesse ? Tu vas quelque part ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et lança.

– J’ai un rendez-vous avec Luka !

Je sentis mon cœur s’arrêter dans ma poitrine, c’était donc la raison de sa bonne humeur ? Mais ne m’avait-elle pas dit qu’elle m’aimait plus tôt dans la journée ? Je finis par remarquer son expression moqueuse, et elle sourit, amusée.

– Plus sérieusement, je vais voir Luka et Kagami. Je t’aurais bien invité, mais tu avais des trucs de prévu.

Je me sentis rassuré, et lui dis alors.

– Du coup, à ce soir ?

En effet, nous avions une patrouille de prévue.

Elle me sourit, probablement en signe d’approbation, puis lança.

– Bon ! Je ne te mets pas en retard, bye, Chaton.

Et sur ces mots, elle s’en alla.

Honnêtement, les cours de chinois étaient toujours très longs, d’autant plus que j’enchaînais avec un shooting-photo ce soir-là. Apparemment, le coucher de soleil rendait bien avec cette ligne de vêtement. C’était des shootings assez durs, parce que le temps était limité, et mes erreurs étaient donc réprimandées beaucoup plus vivement.

Mais j’étais de bonne humeur aujourd’hui, parce que Ma Lady l’était.

Une fois la journée terminée et mon repas avalé, je me rendis au point de rendez-vous, légèrement en avance, et attendis Ladybug.

L’heure de rendez-vous passa, mais ce n’était pas étonnant qu’elle soit en retard : C’était Marinette après tout. Alors je continuais d’attendre.

…

D’attendre.

…

D’attendre.

…

D’attendre.

…

Je regardai l’heure sur mon catphone, et vis que l’heure était dépassée de plus de trente minutes. Certes, elle était souvent en retard, mais pas à ce point. Peut-être avait-elle eu un empêchement ?

Je me décidais à aller vérifier, et me rendis chez elle. Bon, déjà, elle n’était pas sur son balcon. J’entrais dans sa chambre, sa trappe était déverrouillée, comme habituellement. Elle n’était pas dans la pièce non plus.

– Marinette ?

Pas de réponse.

– Tikki ?

Non plus.

Je me décidais alors à regarder si je pouvais repérer Ladybug, peut-être que nous nous étions ratés. J’activais le traceur, mais elle n’était pas transformée. Définitivement, c’était étrange.

Peut-être n’avait-elle pas vu le temps passer avec Luka et Kagami ? Ou avec ses parents ?

– Marinette ?

Toujours rien.

Je me risquais à sortir de sa chambre. En passant dans le couloir de la salle de bain, j’entendis l’eau couler. Peut-être était-elle sous la douche ? Ou alors ce pouvait être son père ou sa mère, donc j’allais éviter d’entrer.

Je m’approchais, pour peut-être l’entendre discuter avec Tikki dans le cas où ce serait elle, mais je m’arrêtais brusquement en remarquant l’eau qui coulait sous la porte.

Ce pouvait être simplement une fuite. Une grosse fuite.

Mais l’eau n’était pas transparente, non, elle était…légèrement rougeoyante. C’était presque imperceptible, mais elle l’était.

Je sentis tout mon être se glacer, et pris à peine une demi-seconde pour prendre une décision.

– Cataclysme.

Une fois ma main couverte du pouvoir destructeur, je la posais sur la porte, qui se désintégra aussitôt.

En effet, c’était Marinette qui était à l’intérieur.

Couverte de rouge, comme elle l’avait été si souvent. Mais elle n’était définitivement pas transformée.

– MARINETTE !

Je me ruais sur elle, elle était allongée au sol, dans la tenue qu’elle portait aujourd’hui, mais couverte de rouge, et les bras plongés dans l’eau du bain, qui était celle se déversant sous la porte. Je la sortis de là, coupais le robinet pour éviter que ses poignets ne traînent trop dans l’eau une fois posée au sol, puis je la secouais.

– Mari !

Elle était plus pâle que jamais, avec deux énormes entailles au niveau des avant-bras.

– Princesse, réponds-moi !

Je plaçais ma main au niveau de son cou, espérant de tout mon être y sentir quelque chose…

Mais rien.

J’entendis des pas précipités dans l’escalier.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ? Chat Noir ? Qu’est-ce que tu…

C’était la voix de Sabine, qui s’était arrêtée en plein milieu de sa phrase, probablement en voyant sa fille dans mes bras. Je ne répondis pas, continuant de secouer Marinette.

– Ma Lady, réveille-toi…Allez, ce n’est pas drôle…

Je l’entendis appeler Tom, avant d’avoir une discussion avec quelqu’un probablement les secours. Mais c’était trop lointain pour que je puisse l’entendre.

– Princesse…

Mon ton se faisait de plus en plus désespéré, alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues.

– Je t’en prie…

Je n’avais même pas entendu les alertes de mon Miraculous, mais elles avaient dû retentir, étant donné qu’un flash vert se projeta dans toute la pièce.

– Adrien. Adrien, regarde-moi !

C’était la voix de Plagg. Mais qu’est-ce que ça allait changer de le regarder ? Je gardais mon regard rivé sur ma petite-amie, avant de réaliser quelque chose : Tikki pouvait sûrement faire quelque chose.

– Tikki ? Tikki tu es là ?

Pas de réponse.

Cependant, un nouveau regard vers Marinette me permit de comprendre pourquoi : Elle ne portait plus ses boucles d’oreilles.

J’entendis une voix, en plus de celle de Sabine et de Tom, résonner au loin. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle d’Alya.

– Il y a quelqu’un ? Disait-elle.

Puis, comme la voix des parents de Marinette, tout ceci se termina par un cri en arrivant ici.

Tout était flou. Beaucoup trop flou. J’entendis le son d’une porte qui s’ouvrait, puis des gens monter les escaliers, probablement les secours ?

On me tira en arrière pour m’éloigner de Ma Lady, je n’essayais même pas de me débattre, je savais que c’était vain. Puis on l’emmena, dehors. Et on me laissa à l’intérieur. Une fois l’objet de mon attention éloigné, je parvins à comprendre un peu ce qu’il se passait autour de moi.

Il y avait Sabine, Tom.

Et Rena Rouge, Alya.

Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle était venue ?

– Adrien ? Adrien, regarde-moi !

Ah oui, il y avait Plagg aussi.

Les paroles de chacun étaient floues, que ce soit à cause de mon esprit chamboulé, ou des sanglots qui les entrecoupaient.

Il y avait forcément dû y avoir des signes aujourd’hui…Des signes qui auraient pu me permettre de comprendre ce qu’elle prévoyait…

J’entendis une voix plus aiguë que celle de tout le monde, que j’avais déjà entendu ailleurs. Je me tournais en direction de sa source, et remarquais Tikki. Elle était à côté d’Alya, qui portait les boucles d’oreille en plus de son collier.

Je remarquais alors que mon téléphone clignotait, me prévenant de l’arrivée de plusieurs messages. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je les regardais, mais je le fis…Peut-être dans l’espoir d’en voir un de Marinette.

Le premier datait de _20h32_ , soit une demi-heure après l’heure du rendez-vous pour la patrouille. C’était un message d’Alya.

_« Adrien. Dis-moi que tu es avec Marinette ! »_

L’autre était deux minutes plus tard.

_« Ses boucles d’oreilles étaient dans mon sac. »_

Puis trois minutes après.

_« Je t’en prie, dis-moi que tu es avec elle ! »_

Et deux minutes plus tard.

_« J’ia regardé lmes phtoos que j’ai prises aujourdh’ui. Elle ne les avait pas de la journée »_

Et encore cinq minutes plus tard.

_« Je vasi al voir »_

Puis plus rien.

Non, même pas un message de Marinette…

Cependant, il y avait une lettre dans sa chambre, que je n’avais pas vue en venant.

_« Hey. Je suis désolée pour ça…Je ne sais pas qui m’aura trouvée, honnêtement. Probablement papa ou maman. Mais Adrien et Alya ont pu aussi…_

_Je voulais profiter de cette journée avec vous tous. Je voulais que vous vous souveniez de moi comme j’étais avant, et pas comme je suis maintenant._

_Pour ce qui est de mes boucles d’oreilles et de la boîte à bijoux…Je te laisse décider de ça, Adrien._

_Pour ce qui est de mon costume, je vous laisse décider si vous voulez en parler ou non…_

_Je vous ai dit tout ce que je voulais vous dire aujourd’hui, alors je n’ai pas grand-chose à écrire…_

_  
Je suis désolée d’avoir été lâche, mais je ne tenais pas. Je suis désolée d’avoir brisé ma promesse de rester, Chaton…_

_Ce n’est pas de votre faute, si jamais. Comme tu me l’as si bien dit avant, Alya._

_J’espère qu’on se reverra au plus tard. »_

Il y avait forcément eu des signes, étant donné qu’elle avait prévu ça…

Des signes que je n’avais pas su repérer…

Derrière sa fausse bonne humeur…


	5. Tout ira forcément mieux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule la veille du précédent, du point de vue de Marinette...

Je ne devrais pas. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Parce que j’ai promis. Parce que tout simplement… Je ne devrais pas.

Mais j’y pense. Ces pensées sont intrusives. Elles viennent parfois quand je ne m’y attends pas, et parfois quand je les attends.

Je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux pas… Mais je veux.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Je me sens perdue…

J’ai mal. Je pleure. Je n’arrive pas à m’arrêter. Personne ne m’entend, je le sais, personne ne le peut…

De toute manière, ce n’est pas inhabituel que je pleure…

Alors qui ça inquiétera plus que nécessaire… ?

Je sais que je devrais me confier, à ceux à qui je peux, ceux qui comprendraient. Mais en quoi ça aiderait… ?

Rien ne change du jour au lendemain, et je veux que ça s’arrête maintenant et… Définitivement.

Je ne veux plus avoir mal, je ne veux plus pleurer… Je veux juste que tout s’arrête… Je veux juste vivre en étant heureuse, je veux juste…

L’impossible…

Parce que je sais que ça ne s’arrêtera jamais, rien ne s’arrête jamais… Je commencerais à aller mieux et puis je sombrerais à nouveau… Alors à quoi bon continuer ?

Je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre que de choisir cette solution… Ou de continuer à passer des soirées à pleurer…

Et puis… Ce n’est pas si compliqué après tout…

C’est même facile. Ça fera mal sur le moment mais… Après ça, tout sera fini… Après ça…

Tout ira forcément mieux.


End file.
